Mask
by sweet00addiction
Summary: Tsuna is lucky enough to earn a scholarship into Yaragiku High School, amongst the top in the world. However, she masks her geeky nature with a cold exterior. Meeting the Famiglia gang, which consists of the most popular kids in school, is a turning point for her as they take a liking to her. Will their efforts in removing her mask succeed, or will she, in turn, make them fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review**

**I don't own KHR**

**This is just a snapshot of the first chapter**

" Tsuna get ready to school " my father Iemetsu shouted from downstairs, " In a minute" I replied back.

My name is Tsuna and today is the start of hell school

**Please 10 reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews**

**I don't own khr**

*** enjoy**

**Normal - **Normal

**Thoughts - **_Thoughts_

**Flashback - Flashback**

" Tsuna is time to go " my father Iemetsu shouted from downstairs, " I'm coming" I shouted back at him.

_My name is Tsuna and this is the day which decides all ._But I'm only going to take the test first which put my life and

the name and honor of my old school as well.

**Flashback**

**" Tsuna- chan, which high school are you going to attend to" my best friend Kyoko asked me while packing up her books. " I don't really know " I replied while considering which school I'm going to attend, after all tommorow we third years are going to take many test to attend our favorite high school.**

**" She can go to any high school she wants " my other best friend Hana interrupted from nowhere, " Heck I'm not even surprised if she got full scholarship to Yaragiku high school" Hana said directing her eyes towards me. While I just shrugged my shoulders, " Yea right" I snorted to Hana.**

**" Yaragiku high school only gives scholarship to whoever got a perfect score of the test , I've never heard of anyone that have gotten a scholarship too" I said that while fixing my glasses .**_' Well I can always dream of getting accepted by a scholarship' _** I thought. **

**" Demo, I think you can do it Tsuna - chan, why don't you take the test first" Kyoko suggested, " Well If you ever got a scholarship to that high almighty Yaragiku school, don't forget about us" Hana said while flipping her hair and took her backpack.**

**" We're going home first" Kyoko replied while snacthing her bag immediatly chasing Hana outside the classroom. **

**" Take care" I shouted and wave my hand to them while they just smiled and walked away.**

**I sighed and continued packing my books after finished packing all of my stuff and clearing the lockers, I looked out the window and saw the sakura blossom while remembering the bitter sweet memories I made at middle school and smiled, " goodbye " I whispered while touching my desk and walked away.**

**I walked outside the classroom to the hallway and heard someone called my name " Tsunayoshi- san can I have a minute" I turned and saw the principal standing right there infront of his office. " Yes, of course " I replied and she instructed me to follow her to her office and so I did.**

**After we got there she gave me tea and offer me to take a seat and so I did so. " Tsuna san, as you know you are the number one dtudent of this school and accepted a full scholarship" she said and I nodded , " We have gotten many proposals from different schools that requested you to their high school without a test with a full scholarship". She continued and I nodded quickly as an understanding . She took a deep breath and looked at me as if her eyes was seeing right through me.**

**" We also got one from the infamous Yaragiku high school" she said and I was dumbstruck. " But they need to test you first if you are qualified or not" she said while handing me a brown envelope. " Please consider taking the test" she finished and said that I may go.**

**I thanked her and walked out of the office while sighing with relief. I looked at the brown envelope in my hand and put it in my back so I can open it when I get back home.**

**-time skip-**

**"Tadaima" I arrived while taking of my shoes and walked to the living room, "Okairi" my mother and father said while reading the newspaper. " I got an invitationfrom the principal to take the test for Yaragiku High school" I said while unhook my bag and took out the brown envelope and gave it to my father, " I'm so proud of you Tsu chan" my father said and kissed me on the cheek. " Papa " I pushed him forwards and blushed while my father Iemetsu just laughed and opened the envelope.**

**They read it for awhile and gave it to me, " You should read it" my father said, " If you don't get any scholarship I can pay for your fee, you have made us so proud" my father said while I nodded and blushed. I don't really need to get scholarship cause my father is rich enough to give anything to me but I just like to depend on myself.**

**I read the paper in the envelope which showed**

_**Dear Tsuna**_

_**We will provide full scholarship to you if you are qualified or not, they are also a few others that are chosen and we only provide one scholarship for the best results.**_

_**The exam will take place at Yaragiku school ,Saturday 12th June, 08.00 am sharp, please bring the envelope thathas been given to you.**_

_**Best of luck**_

_**Signed Principal Timoteo**_

**Wow I didn't expect the letter to be short and simple...**_' The exam is tommorow, arrrrrrrrgh, I'm going to die'_

Well now here I am, with the lack of sleep infront of the big gates of Yaragiku high school which is well known for the rich, smart , models, actors/actress, heiress/heiresses just name. Clucthing my bag tightly and holding the brown envelope in my hand

I walked in the freaking huge school and followed the signs that has " test" written in it.

I finally arrived in a big empty hall with many doors in it, there was the locked sign and the free sign, I also noticed the big bodyguards standing towards each door. I headed towards one and the bodyguard spoke" Your invitation please" I gave him my envelope and he opened it and let me in but he took my bag for safety.

It opened and it was an empty room with a paper laying in the middle of it and a pencil. I looked at it and it has only one question in it _'what the hell, just ooooonnnneeee, I'm gonnna die' _I thought literally. I read it and it said

_**You are walking down a path when you come to two doors. Opening one of the doors will lead you to a life of prosperity and happiness, while opening the other door will lead to a life of misery and sorrow. You don't know which door leads to which life.**_

_**In front of the doors are two twin brothers who know which door leads where. One of the brothers always lies, and the other always tells the truth. You don't know which brother is the liar and which is the truth-teller.**_

_**You are allowed to ask one single question to one of the brothers (not both) to figure out which door to open.**_

_**What question should you ask?**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**A/N :**_** If you can figure it out first.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**...**_

I looked at in and my jaw was left hanging open. This is not a test this is a riddle. But I think I know the answer, and I answered "If I asked your brother what the good door is, what would he say?"

Because If I ask the truth-telling brother, he will point to the bad door, because this is what the lying brother would point to.

Alternatively, if you ask the lying brother, he will also point to the bad door, because this is NOT what the truth-telling brother would point to.

So whichever door is pointed to, I should go through the other one.

Well I finished the riddle and took the paper and the pencil to the submitting hole and presses "done".

I walked to the door and sighed with relief, I opened and saw many of other kids leaving with a frown on their faces," guess they didn't guess the test was a riddle" I mumbled and made my way towards the gate " Ganbatte for me" I said while walking towards the bus station to go home and wait for the results _**TOMMORROW, **_will I make history or ended in misery.

Please revieeeeeeew.

I'm so happy for your reviews *cries*

ps: The boys will appear in later chapters, kyaaaaa i like surprises.

A/N: THERE WILL BE MORE RIDDLES, TRY TO SOLVE THEM FIRST WITHOUT SEEING THE ANSWER, KAY.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all **

**dear reviewers **

**Best regard, sweet 00 addiction**

**I don't own KHR**

" Wake up Tsu ~ chan" my mom yelled from downstairs in her 'oh joy singing voice'

_' Is it morning already__?__, _I strecth my arms and legs and opened my eyes to welcome the morning sunlight .' _arrrrrgh,I wonder why my mom happier than usual ' _I thought.

I got up from my bed and walked to the window to open the curtains. There was sakura blooming from the sakura tree on our backyards and it was beatiful.

I just smiled slightly and went to get a change of clothes. I walked lazily to the bathroom but I swear there was something VERY important thing that I forgot. But I just continued my humming to the bathroom until ..._ 'oh nooooooo' _, then it hit me like a thousand bricks.

Today was the day, 99,9% of me will just be normal, cause it was a legend if someone manage to get a scholarship, and 0,1% of me will just hope for the impossible and miracle things to happen.

I was snapped out of my thought when my dad screamed outloud " Tsunaaaa, if you don't get ready now you're going to be lateee honeey" in his 'oh i'm gonna leave you if you dont come right now tone.'

I screamed back " Wait just a second daaad" while rushing out to the bathroom and wore the clothes I pick out of my wardrobe, a high neck long sleeves plain white t - shirt and black baggy jeans, while I comb my hair and tied in on a single ponytail and put on a hat and of course glasses.

I grabbed my mini bag ( mostly containing tissu, first aid kid and student id) and sprinted outside hurrily.

On my way out I grabbed a baloney sandwich and kissed my mom goodbye.

I stepped outside to feel the wind carresing my face, today was a windy day better be careful so that my hat wouldn't be blown off.

I walked down to the dark blue bentley that my dad has just bought with his porsche, ferrari, jeep and others in the garage.

I saw my dad sitting in the front already so I quickly got in the back and closed the door. The drive to Yaragiku high was peaceful without disturbance, usually my dad would make jokes or tease me, but today he certainly is busy talking to his partners about the that was owned by my grandpa.

While I was daydreaming I didn't even hear that we've arrived at Yaragiku high. " Tsuna we're here, stop daydreaming already" my dad called out. Then I've broken the trance " sorry dad, i was just thinking 'bout stuff" I said while getting down from the car. " bye tsuna, be careful and best of luck" he said while droving off. " bye dad, love you" I waved at him.

I turned my back to the gate and see that inside was packed. While i walked to the crowd i heard whispering like " i heard someone pass the test" a girl said, " yea, wow he must be good" a boy said

" it's not a he, it's a she" another girl said.

_Woow, the girl that passed is good_, i thought. I walked in the crowd and so that lots of people is crowding over an announcement board. So i walked through the crowd of course without getting stomped or trampled. When i got to the very front of the announcement board, I looked up and gasped...

There was written in big red letters, " CONGRATULATION TO MS. TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA FOR PASSING THE FIRST EXAM, WE WAIT YOUR ARRIVAL AT THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE" it read. I just stood there gaping like a fish like the whole word stopped.

When I regain consciousness, people started staring at me and whispered " maybe she cheated" or " she just has a lot of money" or " isn't she the daughter of that filthy rich vongola co" or " no wonder she passed".

I just ignored them and walked toward the school, _oh yea I forgot to ask directions dammit_, i thought. I looked around and didn't see any staff around so I just looked for a sign board. I found one beside the fancy elevator and it says " principal's office = 23rd floor" aka the highest floor, and wow this school is as high as an apartment.

I just figured i'll took the elevator next to it because it's next to it. I pressed the up button on the elevator and waited just about 2 minutes and it opened. Luckily it wa empty, probably because it was Sunday and school starts on Monday.

While the elevator work it's way to the top floor i got into a trance _'__I'm happy that I passed but it's the first test so that means there another test, whhhhhhyyyyyy?_ I thought while crying in my heart.

I stood there along time thinking that i didn't realize the elevator has opened. Thank god no one were to see me in this state, or I wound up in the mental hospinal for standing alone in the elevator staring to space.

I walked down the hall which lead to one big fancy expensive looking door which I presume it was the principal's office.

Which proves so, because the sign infront of it. I didn't se any door knob so i knocked than I heard a gruffy voice from the room " come in " it said. I wanted to pushed it but the door automatically opened on it's own.

When I'm in the room I didn't saw anyone in it, just an amazing room with expensive things and a big desk with a sofa .

That was when I realized that no one was in the room, so who said " come in " , suddenly i hear a shriek and the door closed switfly behind me.

Then there was a buzzing noise , "hello ms tsuna " said the intercom, " congratulations for passing the test, there is a paper in the table, it is the last and final test, answer it wisely, best of luck" finished the intercom.

I just stood there frozen in shock, after awhile I calm down doing the trottylla dance that no one can know and walked to the table, I see a paper being placed and a pen.

On the paper was written another riddle which I presumed:

**A guard is stationed at the entrance to a bridge. He is tasked to shoot anyone who tries to cross to the other side of the bridge, and to turn away anyone who comes in from the opposite side of the bridge. You are on his side of the bridge and want to escape to the other side.**

**Because the bridge is old and rickety, anyone who tries to cross it does so at a constant speed, and it always takes exactly 10 minutes to cross.**

**The guard comes out of his post every 6 minutes and looks down the bridge for any people trying to leave, and at all other times he sits in his post and snoozes. You know you can sneak past him when he's sleeping, but the problem is that you won't be able to make it all the way to the other side of the bridge before he sees you (since he comes out every 6 minutes, but it takes 10 minutes to cross).**

**One day a brilliant idea comes to you, and soon you've successfully crossed to the other side of the bridge without being shot. How did you do it?**

**- A/N : Figure it out if you can**

Okay now I need to think really hard , until it clicked, the guard doesn't always shoot someone on the bridge.

**Right after the guard goes back to his post after checking the bridge, you sneak by and make your way down the bridge. After a little bit less than 6 minutes, you turn around and start walking back toward the guard. He will come out and see you, and assume that you are a visitor coming from the other side of the bridge, since you're only about 4 minutes from the end of the other side of the bridge. He will go back into his post since he doesn't plan to turn you away until you reach him, and then you turn back around and make your way the rest of the way to the other side of the bridge.**

I finished it and put it in ,in some kind of fax machine but in the futuristic way. I heard a buzzing noise " Good job for the test, you got it right, congratulations you can attend yaragiku high, see you soon" the intercom turned off after the announcement.

I stood ther frozen until I screamed happily which was rare for me because I was so happy. I litterally skip my way out the door which was automatically opened and went to the elevator, I was so happy that I didn't realize the elevator was going up, which means somebody's in it and I didn't press the button.

When the door opened I just rushed myself in, not realizing there was somebody in it which resulted me falling down and the lasthing I saw was black.

**Cliffhanger**

**Sorry, for not updating long long ago forgive me, I was busy studying for exams**

**Please review or I'll be sad**


End file.
